fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Holo
New Super Mario Bros. Holo is the first Mario title on the Nintendo Projectograph. The game was released worldwide on July 18, 2013, alongside its console, and was made by LameCubeGames and Nintendo. The game isn't known to make very good use of the console's Holopad. The game was also featured in a special bundle with the console on release day. Story One day in the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach is walking in the gardens with Toad, when suddenly the ground begins to shake and Bowser flies up in his flying clown head. He grabs the princess and Toad frantically runs away to find the Mario Bros. Soon, Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad are off to save the princess from Bowser's clutches again. They travel through eight worlds. Those worlds being Goomba Grasslands, Drybones Desert, Shell Shores, Cooligan Playground, Shyguy Jungle, Koopa Volcano, Bowser's Castle and the super secret Star Summit. After defeating Bowser, Mario gets the princess back and all is well and happy in the end. Gameplay The game is played using the Projectograph Pro Controller. The only use that the Holopad serves is that it shows you a picture of whatever item you're storing and you select it by touching the hologram. The point of the game is to stomp enemies, collect coins and beat all the levels to complete the game. Miiverse Infinity The game features Miiverse Infinity 'support for trading items and user-made content. The game has a level creator and user-made levels can be viewed, played and downloaded by other users if the creator allows it by uploading the level. Players can also trade items with each other that they have in their item storage. Model Viewer '''New Super Mario Bros. Holo '''comes with 5 free Mario-themed models that can be viewed using the '''Model Viewer '''application. These models are of Luigi, Toad, Princess Peach, Bowser and a Koopa. Pins The game has its own set of Pins to collect and level up you ID with. *'Mario Start! - Begin the first level as Mario. *'Luigi Start!' - Begin the first level as Luigi. *'Princess is in Another Castle' - Beat all the castles. *'You're Fired!' - Collect the Fire Flower. *'Grow Up '- Collect a mushroom. *'Superstar '- Collect a star. *'Goomba Stomper' - Beat world 1. *'Drybones Collapser' - Beat world 2. *'Shell Kicker' - Beat world 3. *'Cooligan Crusher' - Beat world 4. *'Shyguy Smasher' - Beat world 5. *'Koopa Killer' - Beat world 6. *'Bowser Basher' - Beat Bowser. *'Star Power' - Beat world 8. *'Welcome to the Warp Zone!' - Find all warp zones. *'Super Duper Mario Brother' - Collect all NSMBH pins. Pin Icons MarioStartPin.png|'Mario Start!' Pin Icon LuigiStartPin.png|'Luigi Start!' Pin Icon PrincessIsInAnotherCastlePin.png|'Princess is in Another Castle' Pin Icon YoureFiredPin.png|'You're Fired!' Pin Icon GrowUpPin.png|'Grow Up' Pin Icon SuperstarPin.png|'Superstar' Pin Icon GoombaStomperPin.png|'Goomba Stomper' Pin Icon DryBonesCollapsorPin.png|'Drybones Collapser' Pin Icon ShellKickerPin.png|'Shell Kicker' Pin Icon CooliganCrusherPin.png|'Cooligan Crusher' Pin Icon ShyguySmasherPin.png|'Shyguy Smasher' Pin Icon KoopaKillerPin.png|'Koopa Killer' Pin Icon BowserBasherPin.png|'Bowser Basher' Pin Icon StarPowerPin.png|'Star Power' Pin Icon WelcomeToTheWarpZonePin.png|'Welcome to the Warp Zone!' Pin Icon SuperDuperMarioBrotherPin.png|'Super Duper Mario Brother' Pin Icon Downloadable Content Information about downloadable content has been released, but the release date is yet to be known. *Bowser's Big Bad Adventure DLC - TBA Category:Mario Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:2013